Could This Be?
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: This is a fic about two lost souls just trying to get away from their problems and finding love with two new souls! What is going to happen when their exes find out about it? Randy/OC , John/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**The Start Of Something NEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the wrestlers that may be mention on in the story. I only own the characters Ryleigh & Peyton Evans!**_

Riley and her older sister Peyton have moved into a new life in a new state. They have always wanted to live in St. Louis Missouri hoping for something new and exciting to come their way. Ryleigh had always knew that there could be bigger and better things out there for her since they ended their relationship with Daniel and Chris. Chris and Daniel were cheating on the girls and hurting them every chance they got which wasn't the best of ideas. Peyton ended up marrying Chris and he caused her more damage than anything. After her divorce her former mother in law made life hell for her because she wanted to see her grandchild, but with the courts systems saying that Chris's family couldn't have anything to do with the child she just stalked and harassed Peyton until she couldn't take it anymore. Ryleigh on the hand didn't have it any easier because Daniel beat her so bad while she was pregnant she lost the baby. Ryleigh's mother in law wasn't any better because she always made it look like Ryleigh was the bad person, but in reality she wasn't the bad guy they made her out to be.

Peyton knew that she had to get her son and sister out of there so they both thought that it was a good idea for them to live together. So when she found the perfect place them she jumped on it and bought it right away. She had no idea that they were living next door to wrestlers or that it was Randy Orton or John Cena, but she was in for a surprise when she found out. They looked around the house as the movers finished getting everything in the house. Ryleigh paid them and watched them leave while Peyton out Nicky down for his nap. She shut the door as Peyton walked back down.

"Did they leave already?" he asked

"Yeah and I'm kind of glad that they did because they were getting on my nerves with watching me." Ryleigh said

"Come on sis you know that you like weirdos looking at you like that." she said

"Peyton I hate that, plus they aren't even that good looking." she said

She laughed "Well we have a lot of unpacking to do." she said

"I know. Did Nicky go down for his nap?" she asked

"Yeah. Poor little guy was tired out." she said

"Well he has had a busy couple of days." she said

"Yeah I know he has, but I just couldn't stay there with Chris's parents acting the way they have been the last couple of months." she said

"Peyton I know, but I was dealing with a lot too. I know our parents wouldn't like us living the way we were." she said

"I know and I am just glad that we got out of there when we did because I was about to end up in freaking jail because of her." she said

"I know sis." she said

"Let's get started unpacking." she said

Ryleigh nodded getting up and went into the kitchen and got to work. Peyton looked around their new home with excitement coming over her since she was finally away from her ex in laws and she knew that this was a new start for her and her son. Nicky loved being with his Aunt Ryleigh and Peyton knew that she couldn't do anything without her sister. Peyton shook her head and started unpacking the living room while Ryleigh was unpacking the kitchen.

**Across The Street…**

John and Randy had just gotten home after what seemed like a long time on the road without having a break. They both knew that was much needed time for them to get some rest. John noticed there was a moving truck leaving the neighborhood as they pulled and he was wondering what the hell was going on. He looked over at Randy

"Okay either someone has moved or someone has moved out." he said

"Dude what are you talking about?" Randy asked

"You didn't just see that moving truck leaving did you?"

"No, but I'll take your word for it." he said pulling into the driveway

"So what do you think new neighbors or someone else leaving because they cant handle us being on the same street as us?" he asked

"I don't know, but if its new people I'm hoping that they are a lot better than the last ones." he said

"Yeah me too, but what if they are girls?" he asked

"Then lets pray that they are hot." he said smirking getting out of the car

"I knew you were going to say that Randal." he said

"that is because you know me better than anyone dude." he said

John nodded getting out and looking across the street seeing two girls walking out with boxes. Randy saw what he was looking at and smirked seeing to girls "So I'm guessing that we have new hotties living across the street from us."

"Yeah." John said watching

"Dude if you don't stop starring they are going to think we are perverts." he said

"Shut up." he said getting his bag out and walking into the house

Randy looked one more time before walking into the house. Ryleigh noticed that they were watching them, but she didn't want to freak her sister out so she kept it to herself. Peyton walked back into the house and went to check up on Nicky and Ryleigh wasn't that far behind her. This was going to be the start of many things to come for these four…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meeting Their New Neighbors! **_

_**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**_

Randy and John had been home for about three weeks now and they haven't even been over to meet their new neighbors. They would watch the girls outside with the kid but they really never went over to introduce themselves. John was always watching Peyton thinking that he could get away with a lot of things with her, but he was trying to figure out who the kid was. He looked over as Randy walked downstairs shaking his head at him.

"What Orton?" he asked

"You know that is considered stalking." he said

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"John you know damn well what I am talking about. You have been watching those girls day in and out. So why don't you and I go over there and introduce ourselves." he said

"Really? Your wanting to go over there and introduce yourself to which one dude?" he asked

"Well seeing that your always eyeing the one that usually has the kid with her I'll take the other one. She looks more of my type than anything." he said smirking

"Dude you're a pig." he said

"How am I a pig? I'm just stating a fact she is hot and she is more of my type. And don't you dare act like you don't have a type John because everyone knows that you do." he said.

"Because you always call out what you like about before you even know if she is your type. Dude some girls don't like you judging them before you even know them haven't you learned that yet?"

"I guess not." he said

"You better learn because your never going to get a real relationship if you don't." he said

"John you worry about things that you cant control what so ever."

"That's because I am your only friend you moron. Someone has to make sure that you don't lose your freaking mind right?" he asked

"I don't know, but I'm ready to meet them now if you are." he said walking out the door.

John sighed as he followed him friend out and watched him grabbing flowers out of the hummer. Randy handed him one to give to Peyton and smiled walking across the street over to the girls house. Ryleigh had just gotten Nicky down for his nap and Peyton was making sure that she got everything pretty much cleaned while he was napping. John and Randy reached the door and rang the door bell. Ryleigh got up and went down just in time to see Peyton opening the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at the guys as Ryleigh walked up behind her

"We're your neighbors from across the street. And we just wanted to come by and welcome you to the neighborhood." He said

"Thanks." she said not really getting anyone else to come over like that

"I'm Randy Orton and this dumb ass here is John Cena. We live in that house directly across the street from you." he said

"Oh its very nice to meet you I'm Peyton Evans and this here is my younger sister Ryleigh Evans." she said

"Who are the flowers for?" Ryleigh asked

"RY." Peyton said

"No its okay. They are actually for you two." John said handing his to Peyton as Randy handed Ryleigh hers.

"Thank you. They are very beautiful." they said

"we didn't mean to intrude on you unpacking. We just wanted to introduce ourselves." John said

"No you guys didn't intrude at all. We just gotten my son down for his nap and we have been cleaning." Peyton said

"You have son?" Randy asked

"Yes. His name is Nicky." she replied

"So he is the little guy that we seen you with this morning in the yard."

"Yes. He gets bored very fast." she said

"Well you have a very handsome boy." John said thinking that she was to beautiful to be a single mother.

"Thank you. He is a handful at times, but I wouldn't change it for the world." she replied

"Would you guys like to come in?" Ryleigh asked

"I would love to sweetheart, but I have a big meeting to get to so I'll take a rain check." Randy said winking at Ryleigh which made her blush.

"What about you John?" Peyton asked

"Same. But if you ladies would like your more than welcome to come over to our little get together this weekend at the house." John said with Randy agreeing,

"I don't know. I mean we have Nicky." she said

"Kids are welcome. Our bosses kids are going to be there." Randy chimed in

"We would love to." Ryleigh said before Peyton could come up with something else to keep them from having fun.

"Alright see you lovely ladies there." Randy said kissing each of the hands before walking off.

John smiled at them as he walked off behind Randy. The girls watched them for a minute before shutting the door and going to put the flowers into some water. John watched Randy get his things together before heading out to the car he knew that Randy was going to ask them to come over, but he just didn't think he would have approved of the kid being there too. Randy was never big on kids and he knew that he never wanted them because they were just to much for him. John on the other hand wanted to have a big family . He shook his head before going out to the car and getting in. This was going to be one of those meetings that took forever to get over with, but it was going to go by since he was going to be thinking about Peyton.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Weekend Get Together!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**_

Ryleigh watched her sister get ready for the little get together they were invited to by their new neighbors. She knew that her sister wasn't really the get together type since everything that has happened to them, but she also knew that her sister needed to get away from running from him all the time. She knew that she needed to have some kind of fun and that is something that only happens once and she was going to make sure that her sister had some kind of fun. She watched her with Nicky and smiled.

"Peyton are you sure that your ready to do this?" She asked

"Yes Ry. We can go." She replied

"Peyton I was just making sure because I know how you have been getting lately. We just moved here earlier this week and you have been looking over your shoulder like he is here." She said

"Ryleigh I promise that I am doing just fine and I truly want to go." she said picking up Nicky

"Okay Peyton. I was just making sure that you weren't having second thoughts about it." She said "I worry about you that's all."

"Ry I know you worry about me, but with me being the older sister I should the one worrying about you." She said

"Peyton you have my nephew to worry about the least I can do is worry about you and Nicky." She said "Plus there is no need to worry about me I'm fine." She said

"Ryleigh you lost just as much as I did if not more in your relationship." She said

"Peyton I know I lost a baby you don't have to remind me. I just want to move on with my life and I don't want to think about it anymore." She said grabbing the bag and walking out of the room.

Peyton sighed following her "Ry I'm sorry if I upset you. I just want you to be okay."

"Well I'm fine and you don't have anything to worry about." She replied

"Okay if you say so sis." She said hugging her one armed and Nicky kissing her cheek

"I say so." She replied taking Nicky and walking out the front door.

Peyton followed her out going over to the car and grabbing her sun glasses out of it before shutting the car while Ryleigh locked up the house. Once she was done she walked off the door step and they both headed towards the house across the street. John and Randy were making sure that everything was set up since they were going to have a house full of people. John was getting a bad feeling that something wasn't going to be right or that the girls weren't going to show up.

"Dude what is bugging you?" He asked

"Randy if they don't show up its all your fault." He replied

"Why the hell would it be my fault?" He asked shocked

"because I think one of them sensed that you don't like kids. And with them having a kid it makes it more difficult." He said

"One its not their kid. Its Peyton' son. Secondly me not liking kids isn't anyone's business plus you know damn well why." he said

"Yes I do know why Randy. And you cant take it out on every damn woman you meet either. Its not your fault that your ex wife Samantha cheated on you got pregnant and then lied to you about the baby being yours." he said

"John please just drop it." He said

"Randy how am I suppose to drop when I see you dating girl after girl afraid of committing to them. Dude I know you better than you know yourself, but you have to learn to trust people again." he said

"Damn it John I will trust someone when I am damn well ready and as far as me committing to a relationship that is my business so your best bet is just to drop it." he said

"Fine. But I don't want to see Ryleigh get hurt over your stupid ass." he said walking back into the house.

Randy rolled his eyes and followed him into the house. John was getting something to drink when they heard a knock at the door. John shut the fridge and went to open the door. Ryleigh and Peyton stood there waiting for them to open to the door and looked up seeing that John and Randy were right there.

"Hey girls we were worried that you wouldn't show up." John said

"Oh we were just making sure that we had everything for Nicky here." Peyton said

"Well please do come in." He said moving aside and letting them in.

The girls walked in and started looking around. Randy kept his eyes on Ryleigh not taking his eyes off of her. John on the other hand was watching Peyton and they followed the girls into the kitchen. The girls stopped and looked around before looking over at the guys. John smiled watching Nicky who kept his eyes on John and Randy. John smiled at him as Nicky reached for him. John looked at Peyton "Is it okay if I hold him?" He asked

Peyton looked and smiled "Yes its fine. He never wants to go to anyone else unless its me or Ry." she replied

"Well it's a chance for me to get to know him." He said taking him "Hey there little guy."

Nicky smiled and waved at him. Ryleigh watched smiling a little.

"So would you lovely ladies like anything to drink or eat?" Randy asked

"No thank you." They said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes. Peyton here just had to make one of her big breakfast this morning." Ry said

"Oh you cook?" He asked

"Yes she does. The girl can cook and when she does she can feed an entire army." she said

"Good. Now if I run out of food I know where to go." He said smiling

"You guys are more than welcome to come by and hang out anytime." She replied

Randy smiled "I might just take you up on that offer." he said

After a few hours everyone was at the get together. Ryleigh looked around not sure what to say to anyone because she didn't know anyone. Peyton on the other hand had Nicky and of course she was talking to Paul and Stephanie since they had the girls. Ryleigh smiled watching her sister making new friends thanks to little Nicky's help, but Ryleigh was never the type to make friends so easily. She always kept to herself well that was basically because of her pasted relationship where he didn't want her talking to anyone besides her sister. Ryleigh looked around when she felt two hands on her shoulder which made her turn around and look just to see Randy there.

"Having fun?" He asked

"Just a little." She replied

"Well I see your over here all alone. Why is that?" He asked

"I'm not good at making any new friends." she replied

"A pretty girl like? I don't believe it." He said

"Oh really why is that?" She asked

"Because I know girls.. I work with a ton of them and most of them always have something to talk about and they usually want to do it with other females." He said

"Well Mr. Orton I don't have many female friends plus I don't trust most of them because they always have something rude to say." she replied

"That is a very true statement." He said

"Believe I know." She said

"Well how about you have a seat and we get to know each other better."

"I would like that, but I have a busy day tomorrow and I should head back to my house." She said

"Are you sure?" He asked "There isn't away I could convince into to staying?"

"No I have to get going. But thank you every thing." She replied kissing him on the cheek before walking out.

Randy sighed watching her. He really wanted to get to know her, but he knew that there was more there than anyone expected. Ryleigh wasn't ready for anything more with anyone just yet or so she kept telling herself, but she couldn't keep herself from thinking how she wanted to get to know him so much better, but she wasn't about to tell anyone anything about it. John was already attached to Nicky just like Nicky was attached to him, but he could see how Peyton was still stand offish. He wanted to get to know her and maybe be more, but he wasn't about to push it on her. These four were going to be in for the surprise of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Start Of A Perfect Friendship!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**_

Over the course of three weeks Peyton, John, Randy and Ryleigh have become a lot closer. The girls weren't too sure about where it was going, but they knew that things were going to be just fine. They knew that the guys wouldn't let anything happen to them while they lived across the street. Ryleigh hadn't told her sister much about what was going on with her and Randy. She mainly kept it a secret because she knew that her sister would judge her about jumping into another thing right after her huge breakup and losing a baby, but Ryleigh knew that she couldn't hide it anymore since she was pregnant with Randy's baby. He knew about and of course there was a point where he didn't believe that it was his baby, but then he came around to the idea of her being pregnant and Ryleigh done the one thing that he should have gotten done with Sam was a DNA test and it showed that he was father of her baby.

Peyton truly had feelings for John, but she just couldn't get the image of her ex out of her head when John came close to her. She was so afraid that he would turn out just like her ex that she doesn't want to risk anything but being friends with him. John on the other hand is thinking that he had done something wrong that he just couldn't get his hands around the fact that she didn't want him. He watched as Randy and Ryleigh got closer and he knew that it was something he was wanting with Peyton. He just didn't know how to make the right moves since she has already blocked most of his moves to begin with. He sat down and rubbed his face thinking about what Peyton had said to him a couple hours before

**Flashback:**

"_John you're the best." Peyton said smiling_

"_Why am I the best?" he asked smiling back moving a little closer to her_

"_Your best because you always take Nicky with you and you do things with him that his own father wouldn't and I couldn't ask for a better friend." she said hugging him_

"_Just a friend?" he asked_

"_Yes. Just a very good and close friend." she said_

_John smiled holding her, but he knew that he wanted to be more than friends with her, but how was he going to get out of the friend zone since she doesn't want anything to do with him like that. "I have to get going so I can pack." he said_

"_Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" she asked_

"_yeah I am, but I will take a rain check." he said_

"_I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Cena." she said_

"_I know you will Ms. Evans." he said kissing her cheek and walking out the door_

**End of flashback.**

John finished packing up shaking his head. He wanted to be more than friends with her, but he didn't know how he was going to convince her to be more than friends. He grabbed his bags and walked out to the car. He put his bags in looking over at the girls house before getting into the car. Randy noticed that he hadn't been acting like himself and wanted to know what was bugging his best friend.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" Randy asked

"Randy don't start." he replied

"John you have been acting like a lost puppy for the last couple hours." he said "I am being a good friend and trying to be there for you." he said

"Randy it has to do with Peyton alright."

"What about her? Wait she isn't giving you any yet." he said trying to be funny

"Unlike you king of sleeping with girls and now knocking one up I am nothing like you." he said

"It was joke John."

"Randy I'm not in the joking mood." he said

"I've noticed. Now tell me what is going on." he said pulling out

"Peyton has put me in the friend zone." he said

"Wait what?"

"yeah. She has friend zone me and I don't know what to do." he said

"Have you tried telling her you wanted to be more than friends?" he asked

"I want to, but then again I don't want to push her into anything she isn't ready for." he said

"John you will never know unless you get the courage and ask her how she feels about dating you." he said

"Randy girls come easy to you and Ryleigh doesn't have any baggage when she first got with you." he said

"Dude just because she didn't have any baggage doesn't mean she didn't have any other problems when we got together." he said

"What problems?" he asked

"Dude she lost her exes baby due to him beating the crap out of her. She was afraid that she was going to be in another abusive relationship when she got with me, but she put her trust into me and let me in. I'm pretty sure that if you just try to talk to Peyton she will be the same way with you." he said

"Dude I don't know." he said

"John your never going to know unless you try." he said

"Alright I'll try when we get back home. I have enough to worry about right now." he said

Randy nodded as he drove. He didn't want to push John right then and he knew better than pushing him when he was in the state of mind. John just looked out the window thinking about what Randy said. He knew that Randy was right, but he never was going to admit that he was right to his face. He just leaned back and thought about what he was going to say to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Telling Him!**_

_**Disclaimer: in the first chapter.**_

_It had been weeks since John and Randy were last home. Now that they were on their way back home John couldn't get the image of Peyton out of his head. He knew that she was the one that he wanted to be with, but he just didn't know why she had put him in the friend zone. He rubbed his face as he got into the car. Randy knew that this was something that he needed to do on his own, but he was more than worried that he was going to be in a funk if she didn't at least consider him._

_Ryleigh on the other hand was at home dealing with her sister and the nonsense that she was doing. Ryleigh couldn't believe that her own sister would do something like this, but she knew that Peyton was scared, but she just didn't know how far she was from losing it._

"_Peyton you have to tell me why in the world would you friend zone him?" she asked_

"_Ry please I really don't want to get into this right now." she said_

"_No we have to because there is a hot guy across the way that wants to be with you and yet I know you better than yourself which means I know that you want to be with him and that you like him more than what your putting on." she said_

"_Alright Ryleigh I get it, but you know I have flashbacks when ever John gets near me. I don't want to put him that situation and I'm not going to risk him getting hurt." she said_

"_Damn it Peyton you know better than that. He isn't going to be like him. From what I can tell John would never hurt you I am pretty sure that he isn't going to hurt Nicky either."_

"_Ryleigh shouldn't you be worried about your relationship with Randy. And before you say anything yes I know that you have been seeing him for awhile now. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about it in the first place."_

"_Peyton we're not talking about me and my love life we are talking about you and yours." she said_

"_Ryleigh I'm not putting him though that I'm sorry that I can't be like you and jump back into things right away, but I cant be like that." she said_

"_well your going to be alone the rest of your damn life if you don't get the balls and tell John how you feel and what the hell is really going on with you." Ry snapped_

"_Ry just mind your own god damn business and stay out of my life!" she yelled going into her room with Nicky and slamming the door_

_Ryleigh glared running into her room and slamming the door. She couldn't believe how stubborn her sister was being. She knew that John deserved the right to know about what is going on with her, but the fact that he doesn't know and she isn't going to tell him is making everything really hard for others to be around her. Ryleigh loved her sister and she knew that John wasn't going to be like her ex, but then again this is a person that wasn't going to change their way of thinking fast. Ryleigh laid back on the bed thinking about Randy and she knew that her being with her sister was the best thing for them both at the moment, but she also knew that she needed to be with the father of her baby. Ryleigh loved her sister and was happy that she was with her, but she needed to have her own place with Randy so they could raise their baby._

_John looked over at the house and smiled a little before walking into their house and setting his bags down. Randy noticed how he looked over and knew that he was thinking about Peyton, he couldn't worry about that anymore because he had a girlfriend of his own and they were expecting their first child. He walked into the house right when John walked back out heading over to the girls place._

"_John tell Ryleigh to get over here when you get inside the house." Randy said_

"_Yes sir." He said rolling his eyes walking over_

_Randy laughed going inside the house. John walked across the street and went straight up to the front door and knocked. Ryleigh went down and opened the door seeing John. She smiled and let him in the house. "Peyton, Nicky… John is here." she called_

"_Oh yeah before I forget Randal has requested your presents at the house." he said_

"_Okay." she said grabbing her things an walking out the door_

_Nicky ran down "JOHN!" he squealed running to him _

_John smiled picking him up "hey buddy. Have you been a good boy for mommy?" he asked_

_He nodded "Mes been a very good boy." he said_

"_that's what I like to hear." he said_

"_John…when did you get back?" she asked_

"_I just got home today and before you ask your sister is already over at my place hanging with Randy." he said_

"_Well I kind of figured since she isn't in her room." she said_

"_Is everything okay with your two?" he asked_

"_Not really. We kind of got into a fight over what happened the other day between me and you." she said_

"_What do you mean?" he asked_

"_John there is something you should know about me." she started_

"_Okay." he said setting Nicky down so he can go play._

"_Well it's about my past relationship." she said_

"_What about it?" he asked_

"_John my last relationship wasn't so great. It started off great when we first got together and then we got married and I got pregnant with Nicky. Dave wasn't the one to get pregnant for since he told everyone that he never wanted to have children. Funny thing is he never told me that." she said looking to see John was still listening to her "So that is when the abuse started. He thought if he could get me hurt bad enough than it would make me have an abortion." she said _

"_Keep going." John said touching her shoulder_

"_Well once he got it through his head that I wasn't going to give up the baby he became so distance that it wasn't funny. He even went out and cheated on me with someone else I caught him and that just made everything so much worse. Finally once Nicky was born things became more like he was going to control me and everything that I did. Meaning that if I didn't do just as he said he was going to take my son away from me and I would never see him again." she said _

"_Okay." He said_

"_John it got so bad that I had no choice but to run. I mean my sister was in a far worse relationship, but I couldn't leave without her and I wasn't going to risk losing Nicky. So all three of us ran. Now that I am divorced and she is divorced things are looking up. But I have to worry about what is going to happen to my son if he ever finds us."_

"_Peyton you don't have to worry about that. You have me and Randy right across the street and we are willing to protect you and Nicky." he said getting close to her and noticed that she moved away "What's wrong?" he asked_

"_John the reason why I friend zone you is because I have flashbacks of what happened with Dave and me when you get close." she said looking at him_

"_Peyton don't you understand that I would never hurt you?" he asked_

"_Yes John, but I can't help it. Its something that is going to make things a lot harder for me and its not that I don't trust you its just that my memories are always going to be there and they are going to make it really hard for me not to trust anyone." she said_

_He nodded "I should get going I have a lot things to unpack." he said_

"_John please…" she started_

"_No I need to get things done." he said walking to the front door_

"_John please don't leave me. I like you more than you could ever know and now that I told you everything I think I could try a relationship with you." she said_

"_Peyton I don't want to push you into anything. You need to think long and hard on it to be sure that this is what your wanting. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me what happened to you, but I want you to be sure that your ready for a relationship with me." he said "I'm only a phone call away." he said before walking out._

_Peyton watched him before sitting down and rubbing her face. She knew that he had a point and she didn't want to jump into anything like that again, but she couldn't control her feelings for John much longer. She was falling in love with him and she wanted to be with him, but she just had to figure out away to let her guard down._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Getting Together!**_

_**Disclaimer: in the first chapter!**_

_John had been staying a his house pretty much the entire time he had been home because he doesn't want to cause anymore confuse on Peyton in the time she needed to think. John watched how Randy was with Ryleigh and he wanted that more than anything with Peyton. He watched how Randy would keep Ryleigh so happy yet in the beginning of their relationship Randy just couldn't handle the fact that he could be hurt again. It took a lot for Randy to make the right choice and Ryleigh helped him believe that he was the father of her unborn child. He looked at them one more time before walking out the front door and heading over to her place. He knew it was time to finally make her his. Peyton has ran everything through her head and she knew that she wanted to be with John. She just didn't understand why she couldn't get the flashbacks to stop. She was about to call John when he busted in through the front door._

"_John?" She asked looking at him_

"_Peyton just listen to me. I know that you have been in hurt in the past and I know that it took a lot out of you for you just to open up to me the way you did and now that you have and now I want my time to speak to you." He said_

"_Alright." She said._

"_Peyton from the moment that I saw you I knew that I had to get to know you. And now that I have gotten to know you it makes me want to be with you more. Peyton I would never hurt you like that thing you called a man did. I couldn't hurt Nicky because I care for him as if he was my own son. I don't want to push you, but damn it I want to be with you." He said_

"_I want to be with you too." She admitted_

"_Peyton don't give me the crap of being afraid because if the world was afraid of taking chances than the whole world would be going down….Wait…What?" he asked_

"_John I want to give us a shot. I know that your not going to hurt me, but the fear is always going to there, but I'm willing to try this relationship out. I haven't seen Nicky this happy with another man in his life and you just make the impression on him. So my answer is yes I want to be with you." she said smiling_

"_Are you serious?" He asked still in a little shock_

"_Yes John." She said going over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck "I want to be with you." She said_

_John looked at her before picking her up and spinning her around. Peyton laughed holding onto him before kissing him. He kissed her back holding her close. Peyton was about to deepen the kiss when Nicky, Ryleigh and Randy walked into the house and saw them. Nicky was smiling from ear to ear._

"_It's about damn time." Randy said holding Ryleigh close_

"_Shut up dude." John said_

"_Ry I made the move and we are together." Peyton said_

"_Good for you. I'm just going to get somethings ." She said looking at Randy before going up to her room_

"_What's going on with her?" John asked_

"_She is probably still upset with me over the fight we had the other day." Peyton said_

"_Don't worry about Ryleigh. I have her under control you two just need to worry about yourselves and being happy now." Randy said_

"_Thanks dude."_

"_Not a problem. I'm going to check on her." he said heading up to her room._

_John nodded watching him before looking at Nicky. "So buddy are you happy?"_

"_Yes! Me has a daddy now!" He yelled running to John and wrapping his small arms around his legs_

_John laughed picking him up and hugging him. Peyton watched smiling. She couldn't believe how far she had come in a short a mount of time, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She was finally going to be happy with a man that seemed to care about her and her son. The next step for her is fixing her and her sisters relationship._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Things Happen for a Reason!**_

_**Disclaimer: in the first chapter!**_

_Ryleigh had been spending a lot of her time alone since Randy had went back on the road. John was lucky to get a couple weeks off to spend with Peyton and Nicky, but Ryleigh wasn't so lucky and she was in the last stages of her pregnancy which made things seem a little worse on her. She wanted him there with her and everything, but she more than afraid of him missing the birth of their daughter. She got up from her bed and walked downstairs just to see John and Peyton kissing. She pretty much rolled her eyes walking into the kitchen. Nicky looked over seeing her before getting up and following her into the kitchen._

"_Auntie Ry is everything otay?" he asked_

_Ry looked at her nephew and smiled "Yeah buddy I'm just really tired as of late and I need Randy to come back home safe and sound." she said_

"_He's coming backs soon?" he asked_

"_I hope so." she said_

_He wrapped his arms around her legs "its otay Auntie Ry you have mes." he said_

_She smiled rubbing his head "I know I have you." she said_

_Peyton and John walked into the kitchen to see the two standing there. Peyton knew that her sister was hurting and missing Randy, but there was nothing that she could have done to keep him there with her. She just didn't like seeing her sister hurting the way she had been and she wanted to make her happy, but she didn't know how since they barely talked anymore like they used to. Peyton looked over at John who was watching her knowing what she as thinking about. He nodded for her to make the first to move to talk to her sister._

"_Ry?" she asked_

"_Yeah?" She said_

"_Maybe you should sit down and I can get you whatever you need." She said_

"_Peyton I need to be on my feet some." she said_

"_Ryleigh I am trying to help you. God I know how hard it is not to have someone there for you when you need them most and I know that your wanting Randy home right now, but you have to rest as much as you can." She said pulling her to the chair and making her sit down._

"_Peyton I am a big girl. Can make decisions on my own." She said _

"_Ry your going to worry yourself to death and then what is going to happen you could possibly go into labor."_

"_Fine Peyton you win. I am not moving." She said crossing her arms_

_Peyton sighed "Ryleigh I am just trying to looking out for you."_

"_Yes I know, but this is something you don't understand okay. For once in my life I have someone that I truly love and he isn't here." She said_

"_So you do love him?" She asked knowing her sister never used the love word unless she truly meant it._

"_Yes Peyton. I love him just like you love John more than you let on." She said_

"_Okay girls don't fight in front of Nicky right now." He said_

"_Look he comes to your rescue when you need him." Ry said_

"_Ryleigh look I know the last time that we got into a fight I wasn't the best sister at the time, but I am trying to make up for that now. Please don't shut me out little sister give the chance to make it right." she said_

"_Peyton some things you can't just make right because you want to. You have to want to do it and not have the encouragement of your boyfriend either. I may be confused sometimes, but I am not a fool when it comes to things like that." She said_

"_Ryleigh I want to make this right. I know your right about John encourage me to come and make things right with you, but that was because I was afraid that you would turn away from me like you have been." She said_

"_Peyton I'm scared of having this baby without him there. He wants to be there so bad, but its like no one is there to help him out." She said_

"_Oh Ryleigh I know your are, but you have to realize that you have me and John." She said_

"_I know, but its not the same Peyton." She said_

"_Ryleigh don't worry. If you go into labor John or myself will get up with Randy so he can get on the first flight back to you and his baby." She said_

_Ry looked at her nodding "I know." _

_After what seemed like hours of the girls talking Ryleigh had finally fell asleep on the couch while they were watching a movie. Peyton looked at her and Nicky smiling to see that they had fallen asleep together. She then looked at John and smiled "Thank you for being supportive of me and my sister." She said_

"_babe that is something that I do." He said_

"_I've noticed." She said "I think it's time for us to head to bed." she said_

_He nodded getting up and helping her up before walking up to her room with her. Around 6:30 am Ryleigh woke up having pains and then the next thing she knew her water had broke. She slowly started walking up to Peyton's room groaning every step of the way. She finally got to her door and knocked "Peyton my water broke." she said_

_Peyton jumped up "Okay sis we are going to get to you the hospital." She said as John popped up off the bed and helped her Ryleigh downstairs. Nicky walked up looking before holding Ryleigh's hand and walking down with John. Peyton grabbed her bag before calling Randy's phone. He groaned answering it "Peyton do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked yawning_

"_Randy, Ryleigh just went into labor." she said_

"_What?!" he asked jumping up_

"_Her water just broke and we are on our way to the hospital with her right now." she said_

"_Alright. I am going to be on the first flight out." he said_

"_Please hurry. She has been worried that your not going to be here for the birth of your daughter." she said_

"_I am going to do everything in my power not to miss it." he said putting his shirt on before walking out._

_***At the hospital after the baby was born***_

_Ryleigh was still in a funk because her boyfriend didn't get there in time to see the birth of their daughter. She knew that he was doing everything that he could to get there, but she knew that this was going to happen. Peyton and John knew that she was hurting, but they knew that there was much that they could do at that point time. They just wanted Randy to get there and be with his little family. Ryleigh had already decided on a name for the baby Alanna Marie. She always liked the name Alanna and Marie was after the girls great grandmother.. _

_Randy on the other hand was beating himself up for missing the birth of his own daughter he knew that there was nothing that he could have done at the present moment, but he knew that Ryleigh must be upset at the fact that he wasn't there like he had promised her. He rushed off the plane as it opened the door. He didn't know what was going on around him the only thing that was on his mind was getting to Ryleigh and their baby. He grabbed his bags and ran straight out of the airport going to the nearest taxi before hoping in and telling him where to go. He wasn't going home he was heading straight to the hospital to be with his baby and his girl._

_Once he arrived at the hospital he grabbed his bags and ran in. He got Ryleigh's room number and when straight to her room. He had a fuss with the lady at the front desk because she didn't believe that he was the father, but that got resolved real quick when John came out and told her that he was the father. He left his bags by the door as he walked into the room just to see his girl sleeping while Peyton was holding his daughter. He walked over to Peyton and looked down at the baby and just started smiling he couldn't believe that he helped make that beautiful little angel and the girl that gave him such a gift was sleeping. He kissed the baby's head before walking over to Ryleigh and touching her face. Ryleigh moved a little opening her eyes and looking at him._

_He smiled "Hey beautiful." he said_

"_Hey." she said sitting up a little_

"_Ryleigh I am so sorry that I wasn't here. I swear to go that I have tried everything to get to you before she was born." he said_

"_Baby you did what you could. I'm not mad about that." she said_

"_Ryleigh I know that your not mad, but that doesn't change the fact that I wasn't here like I wanted to be." he said_

"_baby you can't beat yourself up over this because this is something we couldn't control. The important thing is that you're here now!." She said_

"_Your amazing your know that right?"_

"_I have been told." she said_

"_Well you're the most amazing person that I know." he said_

"_Would like to meet your daughter?" she asked_

"_I have seen her. She is perfect in everyway. Do we have a name for her?" he asked_

"_Yeah. Alanna Marie." she said_

"_Babe I love that name." he said_

"_I'm glad you do." she said_

"_I think you need some rest after the day you have had babe."_

"_Only if you sleep with me." she said_

"_Okay." he said getting into the bed next to her_

_She smiled laying her head on his chest. Randy smiled rubbing her back holding her close. He couldn't describe how proud he was of her at the moment, but he was more than proud of her. He loved everything about her and his daughter. Now he knew that his life was more than complete. He closed his eyes because tomorrow was a new day with his new family and his new life. _


End file.
